


sweet like peaches

by llien



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/pseuds/llien
Summary: Like peaches, pink and sweet (and some kisses, one, two, three—)





	sweet like peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Mim's work on twitter, and added a bit to it to make it long enough to post here. Give them some love!
>
>> 💋💄 [pic.twitter.com/cQszs6Ms9x](https://t.co/cQszs6Ms9x)
>> 
>> — ✄肉丸 (@rouwan) [October 15, 2019](https://twitter.com/rouwan/status/1183988960902516736?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Sora had on lipstick.

Vanitas had been there when he'd bought it, nervously fidgeting in a store overwhelmingly full of a number of scents and products all screaming for attention. He would've bolted if Sora hadn't distracted him, asking for his opinion on colors and shades and tastes.

_ Tastes, _ a concept that had sent his heartbeat rocketing into a dizzying rhythm. _ Taste. _

It made him lick his lips to think of it.

This one had a creamy colored cap, the top of it a luscious red color that was stamped with a seal he didn't particularly recognize. The twisting tube itself was shining greedy gold, and inscribed along its side was what Vanitas assumed was the brand name.

And the _ color. _

As if someone had split apart a pomegranate and crushed the innards into a smear, the red smoothed itself across Sora's lips against tanned skin, turning the color into something warm and human, making his blue eyes seem even brighter.

All he could think of was _ taste, taste, taste— _

Sora pursed his lips, brows furrowing. "Maybe I should've gone with something paler.... this is weird." He glanced up at Vanitas, who sat more or less comfortably on the bathroom counter, back against the wall in their too-small bathroom, one knee folded and the other dangling over his ankle, hitting the cabinet beneath the sink rhythmically. This side of the counter was clean of most of their clutter, since he often had a habit of sitting up there and on any other flat surface in their home.

Vanitas cleared his throat, reaching down to roll the tub around with a finger. "Who gives a shit what people say." Vanitas didn’t want him taking it off, not yet. It brought a new, decidedly exciting look to Sora, with heavy dark lashes and the smudged eyeliner he’d insisted on earlier. His eyes seemed too bright, now.

"Not you," Sora said with some humor, gaze flickering at Vanitas through the mirror. He twisted the tube close and capped it, setting it aside on the table between nimble fingers.

Sora was looking at him hard, then, eyes roving over his face and lingering on his lips, and Vanitas was already leaning closer, eyes falling shut at a tender touch on his chin, guiding him.

It wasn't until he felt the soft, warm press of lips off-center against his, catching more of the corner of his mouth than a full on kiss, did he realize that Sora had been aiming for something.

Sora pulled back and hummed happily, and when Vanitas looked in the mirror, he found a bright mark left behind. He darted his tongue out to taste it.

_ Tastes like peaches. _

"I like the way it looks on you too."

* * *

Riku got home only to find Sora sitting on the breakfast bar, legs swinging as he seemed perfectly content to do nothing but wait. Riku arched a brow, depositing his keys and hanging up his jacket before approaching.

He suspiciously investigated the rest of their home that he could see, but nothing seemed out of place. No pillow forts, or new consoles bought. No surprise party. No Vanitas waiting around the corner to playfully pounce. Nothing hiding in the kitchen behind Sora, either.

It was just Sora, wearing lipstick.

Something on his eyes too, Riku thought. He normally had eyelashes so thick and heavy that Riku knew it was the envy of others, but they seemed even darker now. The entire effect was stunning, making Riku stop and stare for a moment as his gaze roved over Sora, licking his lips. 

_ "That's _ new," Riku said, coming closer and stopping when Sora's knees hit his stomach. He loosely encircled Sora’s wrists with his hands, giving him a quick kiss in greeting on his cheek. Sora grinned, a funny clumsy smile, teeth peeking from his pink-red lips.

It was a familiar shade, one Riku could personally claim to have caused before. _ Kiss-bruised color, _ enticing. It was pretty, making the pink in Sora's cheeks more apparent, and _ smeared. _Riku could already assume who was guilty for it, and he reached up to thumb hard under Sora's bottom lip, trying to clean the slight smudge.

"Do you like it?" Sora asked —his mouth pursed on the_ 'do,' _bottom lip pushing into the pad of Riku's thumb and staining it with pigment — still swinging his legs even though Riku barely gave him any room to do so. Dinner was simmering, and Riku could just smell the hint of the spices Sora was fond of using.

"It's you," Riku said honestly, teasingly, "I always like it."

Sora smiled, an eye-crinkling grin, and Riku grinned back.

"Smooth, but cheesy. Seriously, Riku!" Sora thumped Riku on the chest, a full thud of a sound. 

"Okay, okay," Riku said, laughing, "I like it." His thumb swiped over Sora's lips fully, and he looked at the bright color smeared on his finger. It was a bolder shade on Riku's skin than Sora's. He looked at it curiously, rubbing it between thumb and forefinger to inspect the texture and feel.

Sora smacked the back of his hand playfully. "Don't take it off! Wait for later!" So he said, but Riku had barely made any difference in appearance.

Riku laughed again, rubbing the lipstick into Sora's forearm instead. It looked curiously like a freshly made bruise that way, and Riku itched to make one of his own.

"Aren't you cooking something?" Riku asked in lieu of acting on his impulses, eyeing the simmering pot over Sora's shoulder, and Sora blinked, lips dropping into a dramatic _ O _ with the red to accentuate it.

"Crap! I hope it hasn't overcooked—" Sora hopped off the counter without a moment's notice, landing clumsily into Riku who grabbed Sora easily by the waist, setting him down on his feet. Then, equally without warning, Sora's hands drifted up Riku's chest to cup his neck, Sora leaning up on tip-toe.

A single soft kiss on the side of Riku's neck, before Sora was skipping away to the kitchen, laughing with triumph.

In the mirror by the entryway, Riku could see a bright kiss lingering on the pale column of his throat, and couldn't help his blush.


End file.
